Punked
by gwynblackwolf
Summary: Lucy has just transferred to Fairy Tail,a public school. She's nervous enough as it is until she meets a pink haired punk who doesn't like her in the least. Lucy's new friends try to get them to be civil with one another, but they didn't expect them to fall in love. (Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima)
1. First Day

First Day

The school loomed up in front of Lucy. She sighed, her first day at Fairy Tail Public School.

_Why did my dad decided here? All my friends were in private school. _She sighed again, clutched her bag closer to her chest and stalked up the stairs to the door. At least they didn't have uniforms.

The halls were crowded with students leaning against lockers, talking to their friends, laughing. Lucy had no idea how to make friends anymore. She had made those friends when she was little and now, at seventeen she was completely out of practice. She followed the signs on the wall to the main office.

At the reception desk there sat a bored looking man with reddish brown hair. He was drumming his fingers on the key board clearly not caring who the clicking sound annoyed.

_Gildarts Clive._ Lucy read the little plaque on his desk. _Secretary._ Lucy suppressed a giggle. She hadn't seen many male secretaries in her life.

"Um, my names Lucy Heartfilia, I'm supposed to talk to Principle Dreyar." The "secretary's" eyes swiveled over to her, finally noticing her presence and bulged out of his head. Lucy could have sworn he wiped blood from his nose.

"Oh! UH….uh I'll get him right away." He scrambled from his desk and disappeared into a door to his left. Lucy put her hands on her hips letting out a huff. Then Mr. Clive poked his head out the door.

"Principle Dreyar will see you now." Lucy brushed past him into the office. The door shut with a thud. The Principle's high backed chair was turned to face the back wall.

"So you are Lucy Heartfilia huh?" An intimidating voice said from the chair.

"Correct!" Lucy squeaked.

"I expect great things from you." The chair swiveled to face Lucy and she almost burst out laughing. He man in the chair was tiny! His white hair puffed out on either side of his head, the top completely bald. His fluffy mustache matched his hair. Upon seeing Lucy he had about the same reaction as his secretary.

_Perverted old men._ Lucy huffed. Principle Dreyar passed her Lucy's schedule.

"Class begins in ten minutes, so hurry to home room! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He hopped up on his desk and over it, beginning to shoo the teen out of his office when there was the sound of commotion outside his door.

"Oi Gildarts! I've been working out lately, I can totally take you on."

"Nope, not in the mood."

"Oh come on! I'm all fired up!"

"Why'd you get sent down here again? School hasn't even started for the day."

"Well I kinda punched Grey."

"Ugh! You two are impossible!"

"Hey he deserved it! Stupid perverted ice brain…" Lucy could hear a chair scoot out and footsteps towards the Principle's door. The door opened and Mr. Clive stuck his head in.

"Makarov, _he's_ here again." The Principle sighed.

"All right send him in."

"Oi idiot get on in here!" Mr. Clive called out to the reception area.

Lucy was surprised at the character who strolled into the office.

"Hiya Gramps!" The first thing she noticed was his hair. She wasn't really sure red was the right way to describe it. No it was, well it was pink. A boy with pink hair, strange. He wore a black muscle shirt a leather jacket slung lazily over his shoulder. His black jeans clung to his muscular frame. A red dragon tattoo took up his right shoulder, but the strangest thing was that he was wearing a white checkered scarf, in August. The boy saw Lucy looking at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Whatcha looking at Blondie?" Lucy held up her hands in surrender.

"Nothing!" She then scrambled out of the office. As she retreated she could hear the Principle.

"What did you do this time brat!"

Lucy found her home room rather easily. She approached the teacher's desk and cleared her throat. The woman looked up at her over her spectacles.

"Yes?" She sounded sour.

_Awesome a grumpy homeroom teacher…_

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a new student."

"Oh, I'm Ms. Porlyusica. Stay right here and ill introduce you once the class arrives." Lucy nodded and stood awkwardly at the front. Many students had already gathered in the class. They cast Lucy unsure glances then would whisper. The curvy blonde was also getting stares from the male populace that were making her even more uncomfortable. The final bell rang and the students quieted down. Ms. Porlyusica stood.

"Class this is Lucy your new classmate. Please be nice and help her get use to this school." Lucy raised a hand.

"Hi." She smiled shyly. Just then the boy from the office strolled into the class.

"Mr. Dragoneel, nice of you to join us." He shrugged and took his seat near the back. Unfortunately, Lucy noticed the only seat open was the one directly in front of him. She grumbled and took her seat. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. Thankfully the girl sitting in front of Lucy turned around in her seat and flashed Lucy a friendly smile. She was pretty and petite, her short blue hair pulled back in a yellow head band.

"Hi! My name's Levy!"

"Hi Levy."

"I just want to ask if you want to eat lunch with me." Lucy was slightly taken aback by the sudden request."

"Um sure."

"Cool meet me at the entrance to the cafeteria when lunch starts!" Levy then turned around and continued listening to Ms. Porlyusica talk about the week's events.

Home room ended and Lucy waited till the tough guy sitting behind her exited the class before gathering her bag and leaving to find her next class.

She made it through two classes before seeing _him_ again, and in an art class of all things. He was sitting in a window seat, his knees propped up, a sketch book across them. The mid-morning light filtered through the window made his face look gentle and not like the kid who glared at her in the office and then in home room. Lucy noticed that he was actually kinda cute. Of course that all ended when he noticed her, gave her a sour look then went back to his work.

"Punk." Lucy grumbled.

"Don't worry about him. Natsu hates everyone he doesn't know" Lucy jumped. The voice came from a girl with long red hair. She was wearing a white ruffled blouse and a blue mini skirt.

"Erza Scarlet." She stuck out her hand. Lucy took it.

"Lucy Heartfilia." The girl shook her hand with amazing gusto and nearly broke Lucy's hand with her strong grip.

_Ow. _Lucy nonchalantly shook the pain out of her hand.

"You can come sit next to me." Erza said walking over to an easel on the other side of the room from Natsu.

"Um okay." Lucy figured out by the end of class that she really like Erza. She seemed serious but she had a side to her that was curious and innocent.

"Hey you want to eat lunch together?" Erza asked as they were cleaning up before the bell rang.

"I would love to but I already said I would eat lunch with someone from my home room class."

"Oh okay, well I'll see you around." Erza waved as she exited the class room. Lucy gathered her things one again and turned to leave, realizing that Natsu was still sitting in the window seat studying her. He was resting his head against the wall and looked down his nose at her. She heard him make a sound then turned to look out the window.

_Yesh. Better stay away from him. _Lucy only had one class left before lunch. It went by fast with no sign of the pink haired bad boy.

Levy was already waiting for her when she got down to the cafeteria. She was standing with a tall boy, who was at least a foot taller than her. He wore his black hair long, and his clothes slightly resembled Natsu's. He was heavily pierced and looked just as angry as Natsu.

"Lu!" Levy waved as soon as she saw Lucy.

"Hey Levy."

"Lu this is my boyfriend Gajeel. Gajeel this is Lucy."

"Hey bunny girl." Huh? That's when Lucy remembered there was a bunny on her blue shirt. Of all the shirts to wear she had worn the most kidish one on her first day. She almost just died right there.

"So do you already have lunch?" Levy nodded and grabbed Lucy's hand dragging her away from the cafeteria. Lucy looked back to see Gajeel casually following behind them. Levy led her to some doors and up a stair case.

Lucy found herself on the roof, blinking in the sudden change from indoor lighting to bright sunlight.

"This is where we eat lunch." Levy said with glee. Lucy noticed that there were several kids on the roof already.

"Lucy!" Erza waved from her spot next to a blue haired boy. Lucy smiled back glad that Erza hung out up here so she could still eat lunch with her new found friend.

There was also a boy with dark hair with no shirt on…wait what!? Yes Lucy's eyes weren't deceiving her. He was propped back on his hands and appeared to be sunning himself like a lizard. There was a girl with her head resting on his outstretched leg, reading a book.

Perched near the railing of the roof sat another girl who looked like she was in a younger grade with blue hair along with a girl with blonde hair about the same age who stood next to her. Sitting at the blonde's feet was a boy the same age as the two girls with light blue hair.

"Lucy let me introduce you to the gang!" Levy said with glee. This girl's happiness was never ending.

She pointed to the half-naked kid and the girl on his leg.

"This is Grey and Juvia." Grey cracked open one of his eyes to look at the newcomer.

"Hey. You new?" Lucy nodded.

"Yeah just transferred here." Juvia said nothing just smiled but Lucy sensed some malice behind the smile.

"Juvia thinks all girls are her rival when it comes to Grey so watch out." Levy whispered to Lucy.

"Ah okay."

"Over here is Wendy, Charlie and he's Happy."

"Okay but what's his name."

"My name is Happy you weirdo." He said sarcastically.

"He's Natsu's best bud so he thinks he can act exactly like him. I think he thinks it will impress Charlie, but it hasn't so far. She still leaves him high and dry every time." Levy giggled when Happy stuck his tongue out at her.

"You've already met Erza I see. The boy next to her is Jellal. They have a tricky relationship. You know one of those they both are crazy for each other but things keep getting in their way." Lucy nodded wondering if her new friend Erza would tell her about it some time. They sat down and began eating their lunches, chatting with Lucy asking her questions about her life.

Lucy was happy. She was so worried that she wasn't going to make any friends but they seemed to find her anyway. This was turning out to be a great day.

That was until _he _showed up


	2. Attack of the Blonde Monster

So when i first was watching Fairy Tail Wendy's Exceed partner was translated as Charlie, so for those who know her as Carla, this is why :) nothing against the name Carla.

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Attack of the Blonde Monster

All Natsu wanted to do today was go to school to see his friends and cause mischief. His morning was going so great until that girl in Gramp's office.

She was totally judging his hair. Hey it was salmon, not pink, thank you very much. What made it worse was Gramp's gave him detention for starting a fight with Grey. Now he was going to have to spend his afternoon in a classroom instead of tramping around with Happy after school.

Of course he was late to homeroom so Porlyusica shot daggers at him with her eyes the whole class, and to make it worse _she_ was in his homeroom and sat right in front of him. This girl was messing up his flow, he didn't like change and now here was change, dumped right into his lap. Well Natsu guessed that if she was dumped into his lap he might not complain. Her blonde hair was pulled into low pig tails and her blue bunny shirt stretched tight over her very full chest. Her jean shorts were very complementary to her already very nice legs. And she had a great ass.

What was he thinking? She was now his enemy. She was ruining everything. Not only had Levy befriended her but to his horror Erza had also took in his blonde haired nemesis. Not only this but she was in his art class, the one class where he found retreat, and loved the most.

He watched her the whole time chatting it up with Erza, from his favorite spot in the window. He wasn't really sure what he was drawing until class ended and he realized he had drawn _her._

"Damnit." He cursed under his breath. She turned to look at him before she left the classroom. Natsu tried to ignore the little flutter in his chest and just looked out the window to hide the spreading blush on his checks.

"What the hell is wrong with me? It's all her fault." He said to his reflection in the window.

He was glad he didn't see her in his next class. He just brooded the whole time, hoping he could avoid her at lunch. When the bell sounded he raced out of the class ready to kick back and enjoy the company of his friends, until he ran face first into Laxus, an upperclassmen. As soon as he realized who he had just ran into Natsu sighed.

_This day just gets worse and worse._

"What the hell Dragoneel? Watch where you're walking!" Laxus growled at the younger boy.

"Not my fault you take up the whole hallway." Natsu grumbled.

"What was that Pink haired freak?" The air around Laxus seemed to crackle.

"Lexus don't. You don't want detention today," Mira, Laxus' girlfriend pulled on his arm, "we have a date after school remember?" She pinched him in the arm and he caved, huffing and walking away from Natsu.

"Pussy." Natsu said under his breath. Of course he regretted it because it earned him a face full of floor. Laxus had swept Natsu's feet from under him, causing him to crash face first into the hard tile of the hallway. Laxus had already sauntered away with Mira on his arm before Natsu could right himself to retaliate.

"Damn." Natsu shrugged and continued on his merry way to the roof top. Of course _she_ was already here, invading another one of his spots to relax.

"Nice of you to join us hot head." Grey said not opening his eyes. The bastard was sunning himself like a perverted lizard.

"Shut up ice princess or I can supplement your lunch with a knuckle sandwich." She didn't turn around to look at him as he brushed past her to greet Happy. He plopped down as far as he could from her and tried not to make eye contact.

"Dragoneel, aren't you dying of heat in that damn scarf?" Gajeel scoffed.

"No. I like the heat thank you." Gajeel just rolled his eyes. Natsu pulled out his lunch and scarfed it down.

"I've never seen anyone eat with as much gusto as you Natsu." Jellal remarked.

"Gasp! It speaks!" Charlie said making everyone including Jellal laugh.

"Hey you know what quiet people mean right?" Happy said.

"Yeah, I'm quiet because I'm secretly planning word domination duh." Jellal answered. More laughter.

"Natsu have you meet our new friend Lucy?" Wendy chirped from her perch. Natsu froze mid-bite.

"Yeah he has, we have homeroom together." Levy answered for him. He secretly thanked the girl for answering because his mouth had suddenly gone dry. He looked up from his food at _her_. She was looking at Levy.

"I also ran into him in the Principal's office." She said. Natsu shot her a glare.

"Not surprised." Erza commented with a sigh. Erza was totally going to kill him for fighting with Grey again.

"It's like he can sense when I get to school." Grey said sitting up slightly "He comes charging down the hall just itching to start a fight."

"Thanks Natsu for you." Happy said with a laugh.

"Haaaaapppyyyy." Natsu whined at his best friend. Happy just shrugged. Lunch came to its end way to quickly for Natsu. They all gathered their things and started heading for their next classes. Everything was fine until they got to the bottom of the stairs where Lucy caught the attention of the notorious play boy Loke. He sauntered over trying to pick her up and when she denied him and turned away she smacked her ass. Of course Natsu was trying to get past Loke who was between him and his next class when Lucy landed her famous Lucy kick. Loke, fortunately for him ducked, but unfortunately for Natsu he got the full brunt of Lucy's attack.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Porlyusica had just come out of the classroom to see Lucy kick Natsu in the gut.

"Detention, afterschool!" Lucy went to defend herself but Porlyusica just shook her head and continued down the hallway.

_Serves you right._ Natsu thought, rubbing his very sore abdomen as he left the scene to get to his next classroom.


	3. Detention

Detention

It was Lucy's first day and she already had detention. She blamed _him_ even though it was really that guy Loke's fault she still blamed Natsu. He…ugh! Whatever it was his fault!

After her classes where over she sat through homeroom dreading the next hour after school. Not only would she have to have detention but she'd have to have it with Natsu.

If this day got any worse, Lucy didn't know what she would do if it did, probably just freak out. When the bell rang Levy shot her a look.

"Good luck! See you tomorrow!" She said before skipping out of the class.

"You guys have to sit here for an hour, got that. Do homework or something. I'll be back." Porlyusica said getting up from her desk.

"No funny business. Especially from you Mr. Dragoneel." The two teens sat in silence for a good five minutes before Lucy sighed.

"Sorry I kicked you. I meant to get that other guy." Silence.

"Whatever. Be mad. I don't really get why you are so hostile towards me anyway. You don't even know me." Lucy laid her head on her arms.

"I don't like change."

"Huh?" Lucy said turning around. Natsu was staring out the window.

"I don't like change. You came in and everything changed. All my friends adopted you and you were everywhere that I go to be myself." Lucy raised an eyebrow. He looked at her and brushed some of his hair behind his ear. His cartilage was double pierced with two little black loops. He furrowed his brow and pushed his hand through his unusually colored hair. A boy with pink hair. Maybe that's why he acted so tough, so people who wouldn't take him seriously because of his hair would think twice before saying something to him about it.

"Well that's something we have in common. My dad made me come to this school even though I was perfectly happy with the friends I've had since kindergarten. Now I've been uprooted and sent off to a high school with people I don't know and with a mysterious boy who doesn't like me at all, and on top of that I'm in detention on my first day of school." Natsu was looking at her with a weird look on his face.

"You think I'm mysterious?" He asked kinda of proud of this new title. It took all of Lucy's willpower not to face palm.

"Well yeah, you're kind of mysterious, you know in an attracti… I mean in a good way." Lucy blushed furiously. She had almost just called him attractive.

"Huh? Did I just detect that you were about to call me attractive?" Lucy shot him a glare, "Uuuh my mistake." He held up his hands in surrender.

` "So if Grey is your friend why do you always pick fights with him?" Natsu leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

"I dunno, why do birds fly south? Why do ducks quack? We just have always fought like that."

"But you are still friends?" He shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose you can call us friends." Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"What's up with the scarf?" Natsu sighed.

"It was a gift from my dad before he left."

"Oh so do you live with your mom then?" He shook his head.

"See I don't know my real parents, Igneel is my foster dad. But he left, I live with Happy who also doesn't know his parents. We have jobs down at the dinner. Happy cooks, I'm a server. We get by." Lucy understand Natsu when it came to parents.

"My mom died when I was young and my father is so obsessed with his work that he never has time to spend with me. I rent an apartment near the train station because my dad couldn't move from the town I use to live in. I think he just sent me away because now that I'm older I remind him too much of my mom." Natsu leaned forward on the desk.

"I'm sorry I was kind of a jerk to you. Can we start over?" Lucy nodded.

"Hi I'm Natsu Dragonell." He held out his hand. Lucy place hers in his. It was warm and rough but nice at the same time.

"Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you Natsu." He gave her a grin that made her heart flutter a bit and she let out a giggle.

The two new unlikely friends spent the rest of detention talking and laughing unawares that Porlyusica was outside the class watching the two teens with a smile on her face.

"You are truly devious Porlyusica." Makarov said waltzing up to the teacher. She shrugged.

"I may hate humans but sometimes the bad boy needs a good girl to make him smile." Porlyusica said. Makarov laughed.

"You're getting soft."

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say." The Principle said as he walked away.


	4. Bowling

Bowling

Natsu was going to be late for work. He and Lucy talked for almost thirty minutes after detention was over and he was going to be hella late. He swallowed two motion sickness pills before jumping on the train. He texted Happy to tell their boss that he was going to be late because he got hung up at school.

The diner was moderately busy when he finally made it onto the floor, his white shirt and black pants were rumpled and his back apron that hung around his hips was still dirty from the last shift. As long as he didn't stink the manager really didn't care. This was the only time he didn't wear his scarf.

At five o'clock the gang shuffled in and sat at their normal booth in the corner of the diner this time Lucy was with them.

"Every time I see you without that scarf it totally throws me." Erza said with a laugh.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu said completely ignoring Erza's comment.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said smiling shyly at him. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Did we miss something?" Grey whispered to Erza. She just shrugged.

"So you guys ready to order?" Natsu said taking their attention off himself and Lucy.

"Aye sir!" They said in unison.

The group stayed there all night like they did every Friday. Of course at nine when the manager left Natsu turned the music way up and shooed all the remaining customers out.

"Natsu we'll meet you at the bowling alley!" Erza said walking out with Jellal. Gajeel and Levy followed soon after came Grey and Juvia. Wendy and Charlie left as soon as Happy was done cleaning up the kitchen. Soon Lucy was the only one left at the table.

"Ma'am do you mind if I clean this here table?" Natsu said in his best Texas accent.

"No problem partner, clean away." Lucy watched as Natsu cleaned the table. She could see the muscles in his arm and back flex as he did slow sweeping circles across the table with the towel. He looked up and noticed Lucy was looking at him.

"What?" He said raising and eyebrow. Lucy blushed and shook her head.

"N-nothing!" He smirked she was totally checking him out.

"So do you guys do this every Friday?" Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, they come in to eat then wait till Happy and I get off work then we go bowling till the alley closes at one."

"Sounds fun. They were nice to invite me."

"Yeah they obviously are trying to assimilate you into our group with or without my approval."

"So do I?" Natsu looked at her puzzled.

"Do you what?"

"Have your approval?" He chuckled leaning on the table.

"Well I guess." He smiled, "You wanna ride the train over there with me?" She nodded.

"Yeah." Lucy was secretly hoping he would offer something since Erza a.k.a. her ride had already left. Lucy suspected it was on purpose.

"Cool well I'm almost done." He flashed her a smile and took the tub full of dirty dishes back to the dishwasher. Lucy watched as this new friend of her walked away. Their relationship had changed drastically since seven this morning.

What started as a positively horrid day was turning out to be pretty fantastic.

Natsu could see Lucy smiling like an idiot from the kitchen.

"Weirdo." But there wasn't any force behind the comment. He was happy that he didn't feel like he had to avoid her and that he found something about her that was familiar. They had both lost their parent's in one way or the other, and if Natsu was honest with himself he kinda liked her, but he wasn't honest and he still didn't understand that weird feeling he was getting in the bottom of his stomach. Lucy was nice and right now that's all Natsu could focus on.

Natsu emerged from the kitchen turned off the dinner lights and led Lucy out. He made sure the door was locked and they walked to the train station. He started to wind his scarf around his neck when Lucy noticed the scar on his neck.

_I wonder what that is from._ Of course her mind thought up a whole slew of possibilities. Knife fight, hickey gone wrong, but she kept it to herself. The train came shortly after they got there and they found a seat and sat down. He was really close to him now and she could smell his cologne. He had changed out of his work clothes before he left and tried to rid himself of the smell of food.

Lucy thought it was probably the best thing she had smelt in a while. It wasn't too strong but it was dominated her nose, she was so focused on how he smelled she didn't realize that he was talking to her.

"Lucy?"

"Huh? W-what?"

"I asked how you like your classes."

"Oh…uh they're fine. School I suppose."

"That's good." Natsu was trying to distract himself by how good she smelled. Like strawberries and spring. His mind was starting to wonder, did her skin smell like that? Was her skin as soft as it looked? There was an awkward silence between the two teens, a steady blush spreading across both their faces. Thankfully for Natsu and Lucy the train stopped at their station before the silence could stretch on.

The bowling alley was a hole in the wall kind of place where most of the teens hung out on the weekend. The alley till saw its fair share of adults but the younger generation seemed to dominate.

The gang was at their normal two lanes lacing up their shoes.

"Nice of you two to finally show up." Happy said from his spot near Charlie.

"Happy don't be rude." Charlie said sternly.

"Y-yes ma'am." Happy was a sucker when it came to the little blonde girl.

"So I just realized we are going to have an uneven number tonight." Erza said placing her ball in the ball return.

"Oh it's okay I can just sit and watch." Lucy said, her hands in her pockets.

"Lucy you can have my spot." Wendy squeaked.

"Wendy, I really don't mind." Lucy said. Wendy waved her hands rapidly.

"No no! Go ahead, my shoulder is acting up today anyway." He gave Lucy a reassuring smile. Truth was that Lucy was not very good at bowling. She always used the bumpers whenever she had gone with her friends before and she still would have the lowest score.

Natsu poked her with his elbow.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll help you out." He gave her a killer smile and went to go get them some shoes. Lucy tried to shove the blush that surfaced, back down.

"So, Lu we normally do teams for this. Gajeel and I, Erza and Jellal, Grey and Juvia, Happy and Natsu, and Charlie and Wendy." Levy said heaving a small ball towards the ball return. Gajeel, noticing this grabbed the ball with one hand and placed it for her. She gave him a little pouty face that just made him laugh.

"So what Shrimp is trying to say is who to pair you up with." Gajeel finished.

"Well I think she should pair up with Natsu then Happy can pair up with Charlie." Erza said.

"AYE SIR!" Happy said jumping up.

"Oh boy…" Charlie grumbled.

"Guess that settles it. Lucy will pair up with Natsu." Levy chirped happily.

"Yeah Luce and I are gunna win!" Natsu boosted, coming back with shoes. He handed some to Lucy who was surprised he got the correct size. There was a bunch of arguing about who would win but eventually the game started.

"Jellal and Erza normally win. I think they cheat though." Natsu grumbled.

"Well I guess I'll just have to try extra hard" Lucy smiled up at Natsu who returned that smile.

"All right! I'm all fired up!" As per their tradition, Erza and Jellal bowled first, one on each lane. Strikes for both. There was a collective sigh from the group. Well they were probably going to win again. By Natsu and Lucy's turn Lucy was sweating. Everyone before them pulled great numbers. Lucy watched Natsu bowl first. He knocked over most of the pins his first go. When he saw that she was hesitating he waltzed over to her.

"Hey don't sweat it." He stepped right up against the back of her. She instantly stiffened.

"Put this foot here," He used his foot to push her foot forward, "and hold the ball like this." Put his hand over her wrist.

"You want to aim over the ball so you go straight down the middle." Lucy's face was becoming very hot and red and she was worried her hands were sweating.

"Then swing your arm back like this and release when your arm goes forward. Kay?" He looked down at her. Their faces were very close, and a blush spread across his face once he realized she was blushing. He stepped back rubbing the back of his head.

"So give it a try." Lucy shook off the lingering warmth that Natsu left and focused on the bowling ball. She was vaguely aware of Natsu knocking down the rest of his pins in the lane next her.

_Come on Lucy you got this._ She said to herself. She sighed and went for it.

It went straight and true until it reached the end and hit only the couple pins on the right side.

_Well I guess it's better than the gutter._ She heard her new friends cheering behind her. When the ball came back she felt a little more confidence swell up in her and she threw the ball. She didn't get all the pins but it was close. She smiled, pleased with herself. She turned to see Natsu with his arms crossed, a triumphant look across his face.

After a little while Lucy relaxed and began to have fun bowling with this new found group of teens that had adopted her. She especially was happy that the pink haired boy who had been so stand-offish this morning seemed to want to only pay attention to her.

When the game was over, Erza and Jellal dominated like usual. Then came Grey and Juvia and Gajeel and Levy. Natsu whooped with excitement. They beat Happy and Charlie.

"Ha! Beatcha' Happy!" Happy hung his head and the murderous intent coming off Charlie was scaring even Gajeel.

The rest of the night they sat around talking, getting to know Lucy and in turn she slowly got to know them. They were great and Lucy looked forward to hanging out with them in the future


	5. Jealousy

Jealousy

Natsu woke up to Happy hanging his ugly mug over his face.

"Happy I really don't like waking up to your face." Natsu grumbled rolling over away from his friend.

"I bet I know whose face you'd rather wake up to." Natsu threw his pillow at him.

"Oi! Grumpy…" Natsu rolled his tired ass out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. He was hungover and he didn't like it.

"Damn shouldn't have gone drinking with Cana." It had been four months since Lucy had come to Fairy Tail and Natsu was probably the happiest he'd been in a long time. His old friend Cana had called him to catch up and they had spent the whole night talking about the new Blonde that had crept into Natsu's life. Cana had drunk him under the table and now he was paying for it.

"That's what you get." Happy said pushing past him into the bathroom. Natsu combed his fingers through his unruly pink hair.

"Why pink? It's so not manly." Natsu grumbled at his reflection.

"Cuz it reflects your inner gay guy." Happy remarked. Natsu pushed Happy into the bathtub.

"Hey! Meany."

"Oh I'm super sorry." Natsu did in his best flamboyant voice. The two laughed for a while before getting serious and getting ready for school.

"So you think Lucy's already at school?" Happy said as they walked side by side down the street towards the school. Natsu put both his hands behind his head.

"Probably. She likes to study before school."

"Maybe you should pick up some of those habits. Aren't you starting to fail math?" That earned Happy a glare from Natsu.

"No I still have a d+."

The school was busy as usual, fifteen minutes before class started. Natsu trudged to his locker. Throwing his books into it and slamming it a little too hard. There was a sharp ringing in his head.

"Ow…" He pinched the bridge of his nose hoping to make the ringing stop.

"Natsu!" Despite his headache that voice only ever brought a smile to his lips. Lucy was walking towards him, her hand raised in greeting. Levy and Erza walked on either side of her. Those three seemed to be inseparable.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said, before wincing again.

"Something wrong? You feeling alright?" Lucy asked noticing the look on his face.

"No he stayed out too late drinking." Happy told them, materializing behind Natsu.

"Shut it Happy." Natsu growled.

Erza gave Natsu a look that could kill.

"Cana?" She asked. Natsu sighed.

"Yeah."

"Who's Cana?" Lucy asked

"Oh Natsu's old girl…I mean friend." Happy said. Natsu was crushing Happy's foot beneath his own.

"Oh."

"I thought you two didn't talk? You know after _that_…" Erza said puzzled.

"Erza…don't." Levy warned in a low voice. Natsu crinkled his brow.

"Um…" Lucy was obviously confused. Was this Cana person Natsu's ex? Why was he getting drunk with her? What was this thing they didn't mention?

"Well we decided to catch up okay? That's it." Natsu was starting to get frustrated. He didn't want to talk to his friends about the past when it came to Cana around Lucy. Natsu snuck a look at Lucy who looked fine, like it wasn't phasing her. Of course Natsu's a boy and a thick headed one at that so he couldn't see the swirling questions in Lucy's head.

Levy nudged Lucy in the ribs.

"You listening?"

"H-huh?" Lucy had spaced out thinking about the feeling mounting in the pit of her stomach when she thought about Natsu around this mysterious girl. The warning bell had rung.

"I said we should go to class." Levy gave her an all knowing look but ushered her into class.

"Bye see you at lunch everyone. See you in art Lucy." Erza said running to catch up to Jellal who was entering their homeroom class.

Natsu dragged his ass once more the ten feet to the class then slumped into his seat. Lucy sat down in front of him her back straight.

"Luce?" Natsu asked sensing a change in her. She looked back out of the corner of her eye at him.

"What?" It came out harsher than she wanted and he flinched slightly, "sorry."

"How was your weekend?" He asked.

"Fine, probably not as eventful as yours." It was meant as kind of a stab at him but he didn't pick up the hint and starting talking about his weekend and about last night. Honestly the first part sounded fun but Lucy just got irritated when he started talking about this Cana character. Thankfully for Natsu his hole digging was stopped when Porlyusica entered and started homeroom.

After homeroom was over Lucy gathered her stuff and left, not waiting for Levy or Natsu. Natsu looked to levy for an answer.

"Looks like she's mad at you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Why would she be mad at me?" Levy sigh and just shook her head.

"Lucy's your friend but would you be mad if she talked about other boy who you didn't know around her? Especially if you knew that they had some history?" Natsu looked at Levy with a weird expression on his face.

"Well I guess not…" Levy rose and eyebrow and Natsu thought about it for a second before it finally clicked.

"Are you saying that Lucy wants to meet Cana?"

"No you dolt! She's jealous!"

"Of what?" Levy sighed.

"You are so oblivious when it comes to women." She gathered her stuff and left the classroom leaving Natsu siting there confused.

Lucy's next class all she did was brood about what happened this morning. She was annoyed that she was upset about it, annoyed that Natsu was stupid, just annoyed. He was her best friend she shouldn't be…jealous? Ack! Was she jealous of Cana, a girl she had never met? She was going to get some information about this person from Erza during passing period.

Erza was at her classroom like she had done for the last few weeks, to walk with Lucy to art class. Erza was expecting questions from Lucy and she was prepared to give them.

"I want answers!" Lucy growled at her red haired friend.

"And I have them."

"Oh…so…spill!"

"Cana is our age but she goes to a different school now. Her dad, you know the secretary Mr. Clive, moved her upon her request. Last year, partially the reason why Natsu is kind of an ass to people he doesn't know, him and Cana had a falling out. Cana, a notorious drinker, got Natsu really drunk one night and they kissed, once and that was it. Natsu woke up and didn't remember and she got really angry and they got in this huge fight and it kind of ruined their friendship." Lucy nodded in understanding.

"So they didn't talk for a while, until now, I guess. If you really want to know what he thinks you should just ask him. He won't read into it because he's an idiot, so he'll just think you're curious." Lucy felt a little more reassured, but then again she was still annoyed that she needed reassurance as it was. It wasn't like Natsu and she were dating.

The thought of dating Natsu hit her and made her blush.

_What the hell! Whatever im just going to go to class and deal with Natsu. And I won't be jealous. I have no need to be jealous. I don't like him!_ It took all of Lucy's will power to convince herself of this because honestly, she really didn't know how she thought of him.

Erza and Lucy continued on into class.

Natsu was sitting in the window, in the sun like normal, his face furrowed in concentration and, despite herself, Lucy felt a flutter go through her.

He saw her approach and waved her over. Lucy looked at Erza who just shrugged and sat down where they normally do.

"Hey Luce!" He smiled at her and she forgot how to be mad or frustrated with him.

"Hey Natsu. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure but first I wanna tell you a story." He patted the space across from him on the window seat. He never let anyone sit here with him. There were whispers from the class. Even Erza looked surprised.

"So you know that girl that we were talking about earlier? Well last year we kinda had a fight that made us not speak for a while. We got drunk once and of course I was plastered, and she kissed me. I didn't remember the next morning and it upset her. She got really angry at me then transferred schools. Yesterday she called me for the first time since then and asked if she could apologize so that's what happened last night. We went to a park and talked and drank and nothing happened like the last time and now we are friends again. You should meet her sometime, I think you'd like her." When Natsu had finished his tale, Lucy sat there with her mouth slightly ajar. Had Natsu realized that she was actually upset about this? Was she that transparent?

"Oh okay. Well im glad you are talking with each other again. It sucks that you didn't talk for so long."

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Lucy tried to cover her butt.

"Oh Levvy said that you might be upset…" Lucy was going to kill her!

"Nope. All good here."

"Okay! So what where you going to ask me?" Shit!

"Uhhhh…well…do you want to study with me!?" it came out more as a yell.

"I mean we have a test coming up soon and I was wondering if you wanted to study with me…uh Thursday night?" Great, he's gunna say no. Natsu study? Ha!

"Sure."

"W-what? You will? Okay you want to come over right after school then?"

"Yeah sounds good." Natsu smiled at her then went back to his drawing. Lucy went to get up when Natsu put a hand on her thigh. The gesture was innocent but it still made Lucy's head spin.

"Where ya going?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh I was gunna go sit with Erza, I thought you'd want to have your seat back."

"You can sit here if you want. I don't mind. Plus I get kinda lonely over here.

"O-okay sure." Lucy sat back down and pulled out her sketch book, smiling to herself. Whatever this was that she felt towards the pink haired punk it made her feel warm in her chest, and she liked how that felt.


	6. Study Session

**Hey everyone! so im sorry its taken forever to post this. lots of stuff happened when summer started and i got really busy. So here you go the next chapter lemme know what you think! thanks**

* * *

Study Session

There were two classes left before school was done and the study session begin. Lucy had run around her bedroom that morning throwing things and tiding her stuff hoping that nothing embarrassing was laying out. Like a thong or a lacey bra.

Lucy looked out the window into the cherry tree that stood outside her classroom. The leaves were starting to show signs of the rapidly approaching autumn. Math; that was what they were going to study. Turns out Natsu strong suit was anything but so it had kind of turned into a tutoring session instead. Lucy hoped she had enough snack food in her house to appease a teenaged boy.

She was nervous to have Natsu over. Other than the thing that happened with Cana, did Natsu have experience? Once in her room would he forsake the studying and think of other things? Would she mind?

_ Lucy of course you would mind! He's your best friend ya dolt!_

Lucy just shook that whole train of thought out of her brain.

After the bell rang she wandered back to homeroom in a bit of a daze. She arrived before Natsu and sat in her seat smiling like an idiot. Levy got there soon after and returned Lucy's contagious smile.

"Oooo what are you so smiley for? Does Lucy have a date today?"

"Huh? A Date?" He face fell, "No I'm studying with Natsu after school. Who would I be going on a date with?"

"Oh I don't know maybe..."

"Oh hey Natsu!" Lucy said when he walked in the class. Levy shook her head

_One's thing for sure Lucy and Natsu would make a great couple if they would just figure it out and not be so thick headed._ Levy thought as her friends chatted away about their plans.

Natsu was excited for another reason. Lucy was going to help him with math so maybe he wouldn't fail this next test. Lucy turned around to talk to Levy and Natsu noticed her how her hair fell over his desk. He picked up a couple of the strands and rubbed them between her fingers. It was soft and smelled like strawberries, just like Lucy.

"Natsu are you playing with my hair?" Lucy had turned around, and Natsu had realized he had curled a bit of it around his finger.

"Uh…no." He dropped it and it fell with a flutter back to the desk. Levy shoot him a look that either said "I saw that".

The three talked for the rest of the period and Lucy jumped when the final bell rang. She began to get nervous again.

"Uh… let's go! Bye Levy!" She grabbed Natsu's wrist and they walked steadily towards the door. They were almost to the front of the school when she realized she was still holding his wrist. She dropped it blushing, and kept walking.

They stopped at Natsu's locker so he could get his stuff and some motion sickness pills. Lucy leaned up against the lockers next to him and he rummaged around his messy locker.

"Shit!"

"What?" Lucy asked standing up and peering in the locker.

"I'm out of pills." He shook the empty bottle and threw it back into the depths of the locker.

"I'm sure you'll be okay." He gave her a look.

"Oh you don't even understand the gravity of this situation. We should just walk."

"Natsu I live five miles away, we're taking the train." Natsu pretend cried and dragged ass next to Lucy and she lead him to the train station and his impending doom

_Natsu was right after all._ Lucy thought as she looked at the very sick Natsu. It would only take a few minutes but he looked awful. Poor Natsu.

"Here." She said pulling Natsu's head into her lap.

"This might help." Already the green hue from his face began to fade. Lucy instinctively began combing her fingers in his hair occasionally stopping to massage a part of his scalp. She could vaguely remember her mother doing this when she would fall asleep in her lap. She looked down and realized he was asleep.

When they came to their stop she didn't almost have the heart to wake him. She had this sudden urge to kiss his forehead.

"What the hell Lucy." She scolded herself.

"Natsu, we are here." She said shaking him awake.

"Wassat? Oh thank god!" He said leaping up and exiting the train. Lucy chuckled and followed her friend.

Natsu stood on the platform, patiently waiting for her to lead the way. He looked over his shoulder at him, his face lighting up in a smile.

"Lead the way Luce!" Lucy smiled back leading the hot head towards her house.

"You have this whole place to yourself?" Natsu said as walked into the drive way of Lucy's "apartment". It was more like a small house.

"Well yeah" The apartment was like a castle compared to Natsu and Happy's studio apartment. Lucy giggled at his oogling.

"Natsu I think your mouth is going to dry out if you keep it open like that." Natsu shut it promptly with a snap. Lucy continued up to the door, letting them inside.

It was even nicer inside.

"Jeeze Lucy are you like rich or something?" Natsu said surveying his surroundings. Lucy was quiet, and he was surprised when he looked over at her, that she looked ashamed.

"I kind of am. My dad is really a successful business man and we have been rather well off. But that came through sacrifice and one of those sacrifices ended up being me." She trailed off.

Natsu gave her a look that made her heart melt a little bit. Lucy just shrugged.

"Whatever. So are you ready for this study session?" Natsu groaned.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Follow me." Lucy said starting down the hallway.

Natsu was kind of nervous when they got to the door of her room. He'd never been inside a girl's room before, not even Erza's, who'd he had been friends with since they were kids.

Lucy's room was large and clean. She had a few posters of famous people on the walls, including...Mira?

"Oh yeah I forgot Mira was a professional model." Natsu said to himself.

"Mirajane? She's my idol! She's so beautiful…" Lucy trailed off, having a fan girl moment.

"Hmm, I've known her forever so she's kind of like family, although that boyfriend Laxus of hers. He's a whole different story." Natsu looked over to Lucy who had her mouth hanging open.

"You know Mirajane?!" She shrieked.

"Yeah she's a senior at our school." Lucy seemed to swoon at that. Then she became really serious.

"Promise you will introduce us!" Natsu nodded franticly, slightly terrified at this very intense Lucy.

"S-sure." Lucy smiled. She set her bag on the large mahogany desk in front of the window, then fell face first onto her bed. She turned over grabbing her math text book and patting the space next to her and Natsu sat down.

"So let's start from the top shall we?" Natsu gulped.

A couple hours had passed and Lucy was just as frustrated as Natsu was. Teaching Natsu math was like trying to teach a turtle to fly. Natsu's stomach growled defiantly at Lucy as she struggled with quadratic equations.

"You ready for a break?" She asked eying the teen's stomach like it was a fire breathing dragon.

"Ugh! I thought you would never ask!" thirty minutes and four sandwiches later, they were back at it. Natsu's attitude towards math seemed to brighten a little after he had feed the wild beast. If he remembered everything Lucy worked with him on he might just pass the test tomorrow. When they finished covering the material for tomorrow Lucy closed the text book and sighed. Natsu was now laying down on her bed, his hands behind his head, his eyes closed.

This was the first time a boy had ever been in her room, and now he was napping on her bed. Natsu's shirt had shifted when he put his hands behind his head showing off his incredibly chiseled stomach. Lucy could feel a blush spread across her face. She was reminded of how attractive Natsu really was.

Although her bed was partially occupied by an attractive member of the opposite sex who doubled as her best friend, Lucy began to feel incredibly drowsy. She sighed and laid down next to Natsu closing her eyes. Natsu shifted giving her more room to lie comfortably, and lying next to her best friend, Lucy drifted off into one of the best naps she had ever had.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice was telling Lucy she needed to wake up. She could tell it was late, she needed to wake up and change into her pajamas. She vaguely remembered taking a nap after studying with Natsu. She hoped to herself that Natsu made it home alright and that he would remember what she taught him. He really was hopeless sometimes.

She was snuggled tightly against her body pillow, which was firm and warm. She was about to drift back to sleep when something went off in her brain. She didn't own a body pillow, and she didn't remember Natsu leaving.

Her eyes flew open. Her head was resting on Natsu's arm. Her legs were tangled in his and their arms wrapped around each other, pressing the other close. Lucy's face instantly got hot. She was in bed with Natsu! She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Natsu…" She said trying to wake him. His face was peaceful and he was almost more attractive in sleep, if that was even possible.

"Natsu." She said a little louder.

"No Happy, give me five more minutes."

"Dolt, this isn't Happy speaking its Lucy." She shook him a little. His eyes shot open.

"Lucy?! Why are you in my bed?"

"This is my bed!"

"Oh woops. Kay well wake me up when it's time for school." He pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes.

"Natsu…i…damn it." She was blushing again. Why was he so okay with this? Had he done this with girls before? Jealousy rose her ugly green head, and Lucy started to feel slightly possessive of the hot head.

"Damn it Natsu wake up." He opened one eye.

"At least let me change out of my jeans." He shrugged releasing her from his hold. She grabbed her pajamas and scrambled out of the room to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Lucy tried to calm her brain.

"It's just a sleepover, it doesn't mean anything. Maybe he just likes physical contact." She tried to talk herself into believing that but she was a romantic and all her books told her otherwise. She left the bathroom after she had changed and walked past the bedroom to the balcony and let herself out into the night air.

She should there for a while letting the cool air calm her thoughts. She heard the door open.

"I can go if you want." She turned to see a shirtless Natsu standing in the doorway. God why did he have to be so damn hot and why didn't he have a shirt on? She turned around again leaning on the railing.

He came up behind her and leaned with his back to the railing

"Luce, you and I, what are we?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?"

"We're best friends right?" Lucy nodded.

"I've just never had a best friend where I feel like…like this." He looked away, but Lucy could she the blush on his face. Lucy's mouth went dry. Was he saying he had feelings for her? Did he even know what those feelings were?

"I think you should leave Natsu…" She choked out. He hung his head and went back into the house. A couple minutes later Lucy saw Natsu on the street stalking towards the train station. It hurt to watch him leave, why did she send him away?

She sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	7. Confessions

**hey everyone! sorry i havent posted in like a bijilon years. Summer was actually a lot busier than i thought and i seem to actually get the most writing done between classes during school. I've been really distracted too by my other stories that arent fan fics so gomen. But now i feel the fairy tail creative juices goin again so more to come! hope you like this one i just got around to editing it (honestly its been sitting around on my computer collecting dust for a while...) anywho! enjoy and thanks for the reviews so far.**

* * *

Confessions

Natsu felt awful and rejected. He had never felt like how he felt for Lucy and she had sent him away. The only good that came from last night was that he passed the math test, barely. Lucy didn't look or speak to him the entire day. Natsu sat alone in his window seat, hopelessly drawing and redrawing Lucy's eyes.

He was a love sick idiot and she was his best friend who didn't want that from him.

Lucy also felt awful. She didn't understand how she felt about Natsu. She had put him firmly in the friend zone never thinking that he would want to leave it. Now that he was straddling the boarder she didn't know how to react. She was attracted to him, that was a given, but she was kind of scared.

She was mad at herself, at her cowardice. She was as bad as Natsu when it came to change.

Levy had noticed something off with her friend the moment she walked in and paid Natsu no heed. The petite girl texted her friend.

*Did you and Natsu get in a fight?*

*not really, it's complicated*

*?*

*Natsu told me basically that he likes me more than friends and I kinda freaked out and kicked him out*

*OMG! Do you like him back?*

*I don't know…*

Levy turned in her seat to look at Lucy. She put a hand on Lucy's.

"Don't worry Lu," she said quietly, "we'll figure it out." She gave her a smile.

"Thanks Levy."

"Natsu did you do something to Lucy?" Erza asked sternly. Natsu grumbled into his lunch.

"No…at least I don't think so."

"Which means you probably did, hot head." Grey chimed in.

"Hey no one asked you ice princess." Natsu growled.

"Natsu! Grey!" Erza commanded. The two boys slunk back, not relaxing until she leaned back against Jellal. Jellal had finally asked Erza out which might have been a factor of why Natsu had felt so brave yesterday with Lucy. It didn't turn out as well as it did for Jellal.

"I just told her how I felt and she kicked me out."

"You told her what?!" Grey said in surprise.

"That I haven't felt like this with anyone else, and she just kicked me out." They all looked at Natsu in surprise.

"She probably just panicked," Gajeel said, "Levy did the same thing when I told her how I felt."

"Speaking of which, where is Levy?" Erza asked.

"She and Lucy went out for lunch. She said they needed have a girl talk." Natsu groaned. A girl talk about him no doubt. Natsu buried his head in his hands, pushing away the rest of his lunch suddenly not hungry.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure she likes you back." Wendy whispered down at Natsu. He just sighed.

Lucy and Levy sat in the group's normal booth at the dinner. Levy had good intentions but being here made her think only of Natsu and make her thoughts muddle.

"Levy, why here?"

"Because it's cheap and close to school. So spill, what happened last night?" Lucy told her about falling asleep next to Natsu and his halfway confession to her. Levy listened intently, a devious smile crawling its way on her face.

"You like him don't you?" Lucy blushed.

"T-that's not what I said!"

"No but you freaking out like that means it's true huh? You two slept next to each other and you woke up in his arms then when he told you he doesn't feel like that with anyone else you freaked out a bit. It just means that you like him but are scared to admit your feelings because he is your best friend." Lucy just blinked at Levy. She didn't think about it like that. It made sense. Natsu was her best friend and it scared her that he liked her more than that. She remembered how she felt when she woke up snugged in his arms.

A blush spread across her face.

"You are thinking about him aren't you?" Levy teased.

"N-no! Can we just order food now please?!"

Lucy was glad that once their food came Levy was quiet. This of course left Lucy to her own thoughts which might have been worse. She kept thinking about Natsu standing on her balcony shirtless. His sculpted chest and abs lit up in the moon light as he leaned against the door, a serious look on his face. Her face heated up and her mouth dried out as she thought about his words.

_"I've just never had a best friend where I feel like…like this."_ She remember the look on his face when she told him to leave, hurt, and rejected.

"I have to talk with him." Lucy said suddenly making Levy choke on her French fry.

"You are?! Are you going to tell him how you feel?" She was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"I don't know but I know I need to talk with him and at least apologize for sending him away." They finished their meal, paid and made their way back to the train station. Lucy turned the conversation off herself and they talked a little bit about Erza and Jellal finally getting together. They both agreed it was about damn time. Levy told her how it had started sophomore year when Jellal transferred in. Erza had surprised all of them when she knew the newcomer. Turns out they had known each other when they were really young and something bad had happened to the point that they were surprised the other was still alive.

They hadn't furthered their relationship because of what happened back then. He was afraid that he would hurt her, but she still stood by him no matter how dangerous he thought himself to be. Levy also said that it was Erza who finally convinced Jellal to be with her.

"Well I'm glad that they can finally be happy and not worry about the past." Lucy sighed.

"We want you to be happy too Lucy." Levy said looking into her friend's eyes, "Don't let your hang-ups get in the way of how your heart truly feels." Levy was right but first she had to sort out for herself how she felt about the pink haired punk that was her best friend.

Lucy though didn't get the chance to talk to him in homeroom. He had left early from school making Lucy's heart drop. He was probably angry with her for last night.

"Don't worry about it Lu, he probably just had to be at work early. It's Friday night so we'll see him later on." Levy said shooting Lucy a sympathetic look. That was if he even wanted to see her.

Natsu was dreading having the gang come into the dinner.

"Natsu it won't be too bad. I'm sure Lucy didn't intend to sound mean," Happy said seeing Natsu's depressed face, "Her talk with Levy probably diffused the tension she felt. She probably will act like nothing happened." He wasn't sure if he wanted that either. He didn't like the idea of her just dismissing his feelings.

He watched the clock tick closer and closer to five, a rock settling into the pit of his stomach.

The gang arrived promptly at five settling into their booth. He could see his blonde best friend from the kitchen. She looked serious and wasn't paying attention to anything their friends were saying. Natsu took a deep breath and went out there. He was greeted in the usual fashion of a mixture of insults and greetings but the one person he wanted to greet him failed to. She barely even looked at him.

He took their order and when asked, Lucy finally looked at him. His heart squeezed painfully when her brown eyes looking into his.

"Just a shake please." He averted his gaze from hers and stalked away. He had never felt so upset about anything in his life.

Damn Lucy, not only did she just plop into his life without asking but now she was making him feel things he didn't know, and this hurt. He hurt so much that he had another waiter take out their food. He knew that they would be kind of shocked but he didn't want to go back out there.

Fifteen minutes later he heard someone clear their throat from the bar. Natsu left the confines of the kitchen and went to go help them. He was shocked to see Levy sitting there, and it took all of his will power to not disappear back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you Natsu?" She asked. The anger already in Natsu started to increase.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." He growled.

"Yeah uh-huh sure. You're having one of your famous Natsu mood swings. Said mood swing wouldn't have to do with a certain blonde beauty sitting at table five would it?"

"Of course not. Why?" He tried to play innocent but Levy saw right through it.

"She told me what happened."

"Bet you had a good laugh too didn't you?" He scowled.

"Natsu." The sudden serious in Levy's voice took him off guard.

"Don't be a brat Natsu. You know that's not what happened. She's your best friend, wouldn't you be a little scared if your best friend suddenly told you she thinks she has feelings for you? You threw her off guard and she reacted. That doesn't mean that she thinks your feelings are stupid or whatever it is you think. This is just uncharted territory. Hell Natsu you are completely uncharted territory to her." Levy gave him one final look before getting up and leaving the bar.

Would he be freaked out if the situation was reversed and it was Lucy that told him that? No because he already knew exactly how he felt. He loved her and that was all there was to it.

Levy returned to the booth grumbling.

"Idiot boys…" Natsu could really be thick headed. She had wanted to tell her friend what Lucy said at lunch but she knew that Lucy needed to be the one to tell him not her.

"Shrimp, you get anywhere with that one?" Gajeel whispered down to his girlfriend. She shrugged.

"Honestly I don't really know. I guess we will find out when we get to the alley tonight." She whispered back.

Lucy eyed her friend worriedly, wondering what the blue hair girl had said to Natsu. She hoped that she hadn't said anything she shouldn't. She was already going to have issues talking to him, she didn't need Levy saying something sly and making it awkward.

The sign that the manager had exited the building was given when the music volume increased. The last people left were the group of teens in their booth. Happy switch the open sign off sitting down next to Charlie, his closing tasks already done for the night.

"Are we ready to go?" He said addressing everyone at the table. Everyone nodded except Lucy.

"I'll catch up to you guys." Everyone looked at each other, smirks on their faces, unnoticed by a distracted Lucy. Everyone in the group hoped that things went well especially Levy who was basically the cheerleading squad for team NaLu.

Lucy was sitting alone at the booth alone, when Natsu emerged from the kitchen, much like the day they had first met. She sat with her head in her hands. He set his tub of dishes down on the table a little too hard making her jump. She glared at him, but he just shrugged it off.

"Why didn't you leave with everyone else? I'm surprised you want to be alone with me."

"You told me how you felt, you didn't try to jump me Natsu." He stiffened, "I wanted to talk to you alone." Natsu began wiping the table. Lucy started to talk but she kept getting distracted by the rippling of Natsu's arm muscles. She growled placing her hand over his stopping his cleaning.

"Will you just sit down and listen please?" _And stop distracting me with your body?!_ He did as she said, leaning in the booth with his arms crossed.

"Okay I'm listening." He was making her mad. Could he just stop being a punk for ten minutes?! She was trying to be serious and this was taking a lot of courage.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"What was that?"

"I SAID IM SORRY!" Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"For what?"

"For kicking you out." He shrugged.

"Whatever, its fine."

"No it's not, because it was a lie." Natsu's heart stopped. A lie?

"I was nervous and scared. You are my best friend Natsu and I'm scared of the way I feel about you. So I panicked and made you leave, but all I wanted was for you to stay…"

"You wanted me to stay?" Lucy nodded. Natsu was in a state somewhere between confusion and sheer happiness.

"I wanted you to stay because…because…" She knew this was right, what she was about to say was really how she felt. She was falling in love with him.

"I like you." They said at the same time. The pair instantly blushed. The first to snap out of it was Natsu. He scooted closer to her. His sudden proximity to Lucy was making her shake. He placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes serious. He pulled her onto his lap, her chest pressed up against his.

What was happening? Lucy's frantic mind was running at full speed. They were so close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. He stroked her face with his fingers.

"Natsu…" Whatever she was going to say was cut off when Natsu pressed his lips to hers. He was worried. He hadn't ever done this before, sober at least, so he hoped that he was doing it right. Her lips were still for a moment and he thought that he messed up until she started kissing him back.

Natsu was an amazing kisser, the best Lucy had ever kissed, which made her briefly think about what else he was good at but her body did a little clench that she didn't approve of whilst in a public place so she focused just on the kiss. His kiss started cautious, but Lucy opened her mouth, inviting him inside. His tongue darted in and explored her mouth. Lucy's hands wandered down the expanse of his hard chest and over to his child arms. Natsu growled deep in his chest and shifted. Lucy let out a little squeak as he shifted so she was straddling his hips. A blush rose to her face yet again followed by that damn clench.

Natsu's hands stroked the tops of her thighs and around to her butt. Once Natsu found her butt he didn't want to let go. It was amazing! He had never touched a butt but this butt had to be the greatest of them all. Plus from here he could pull her closer to him and that felt even better. She was now pressed against him. He felt that if she were any closer they would melt together.

Their kisses began to get more fervent. By some instinct Lucy grinded her hips against Nastu's hardening crotch which made him groan into her mouth. Pleased with this reaction Lucy did it again earning another groan and Natsu pressing her further down to him. Natsu left on arm around her butt and his right hand snaked around to the front. He placed it on Lucy's face which seemed to snap her out of Natsu and Lucy land. She disconnected her face from his. He seemed a little dazed but as soon as he saw her looking down at him a grin spread across his face. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shifted her so she was now sitting in his lap. He nuzzled her neck and sighed.

"I'm glad I have you Lucy." He murmured into her skin.

"Me too." She replied, "We better get going, everyone is going to think that we killed each other." He chuckled. It was all he could do to let Lucy up and finish cleaning the dinner. He couldn't wait to start this new relationship with Lucy and he couldn't wait for what he felt now to grow in to something crazy and perfect all at the same time.

He couldn't wait to be madly in love with this girl, his best friend who found her way unknowingly into his life. He may not have had a choice with her coming into his life or for falling in love with her but he did have a choice to make that love grow and to make her happier than anyone.


	8. Secrets

**Hey been a while! So be warned this chapter contains spoilers, tread with caution.**

* * *

Secrets

The group of friends all knew something had changed in the thirty minutes since they had seen Natsu and Lucy, especially Levy. The pair walked over to the table, lost in their own conversation, Levy seemed to be the only one to notice their tightly woven fingers. Levy gave an internal victory cry.

By the time they had reached the table their hands had become unglued and they seemed to break apart in bashfulness. Levy had seen the evidence of their time alone but she kept her findings to herself. They would tell the group when they were ready.

Lucy sat next to her, the hot head across from the two girls.

"Heyya sorry we are kinda late. The train was freakin' packed." Levy knew he was bluffing. The train was usually busy at eight and midnight. By nine thirty when they should have gotten on the train it would have been close to deserted but again no one said anything to challenge that.

_My friends are so dense. _She seemed to be the only one really paying attention to people's love lives, maybe even more than the people in the relationships.

"Levy can I talk to you in private?" Lucy whispered to her blue haired friend. Levy suppressed a squeal of delight. She had a pretty good hunch on why Lucy wanted to talk.

"Yeah sure. Gajeel can you just bowl for me?" Levy gave metal head a cute smile.

"Yeah sure." He acted indifferent but she didn't miss the blush on his cheeks.

"Ditto Natsu." Lucy said trying to sound like she was just addressing him like she normally did."

"Ehem sure." Natsu cleared his throat. Now both punk boys were blushing and trying to act like nothing happened. Levy shook her head and followed the blonde girl to the bathroom.

When the door closed Levy let loose.

"Oh my god! What happened Lucy!? Are you two a thing yet? Did you kiss? Did he confess his undying lov-"

"Levy!" Lucy whined shutting her up. Lucy sighed, exasperated. Sometimes the amount of questions that came out of that little body was astonishing.

"Sorry." Levy gestured with her hand telling Lucy to proceed.

Lucy told Levy everything leaving out some personal details from her and Natsu's make out session in the diner's booth.

Levy was squealing and jumping up and down in excitement.

"So are you going to tell everyone?" Levy asked stars in her eyes.

"Not yet."

"Why not?" Levy asked confused.

"Well Natsu is worried that people knowing that we are together is going to pressure us into doing things and he wants to take things slow." Lucy realized how ridiculous that sounded considering the ferocity that Natsu attacked her with at the diner.

Levy tilted her head to the side.

"Okay I guess that makes sense." It made no sense at all. Levy was frustrated all over again with this pair. She was frustrated that Lucy was going along with this and at Natsu for being an utter dunce, but she kept her cool. Natsu had his reasons and Lucy liked him enough to go along with it. She just hoped that in the end it wouldn't hurt her friends.

"You can tell Gajeel but no one else can know okay?" Lucy asked with a pleading look. Levy sighed.

"I promise." They exited the bathroom and returned to their friends. Natsu smiled at Lucy when she approached. If she hadn't known any better, with the way they acted the rest of the night, Levy would have thought that they had just made up as friends. Everyone else seemed to fall for it too.

Truth was Lucy was just as frustrated with the whole situation as Levy was, but she wanted Natsu to be comfortable with the idea of being her boyfriend. She watched him the whole night. The way he laughed with his friends, how Grey and Natsu constantly found something to fight about, how Erza pummeled the crap out of them and Jellal just laughed. She didn't miss though when he would shoot her a look that was meant for only her, when she could see how he felt for her in just one look.

The last game they played was all boys. The five girls sat on the lounge chairs watching the boys duke it out.

They laughed when the boys would start to bicker and Jellal would try to act as a mediator. Happy and Natsu ganging up against Gajeel and Grey, Jellal off to the side pinching the bridge of his nose.

At one point the girls got Charley to accidentally confess that she and Happy had actually gone on a date. She blushed furiously.

"It- it really wasn't a real date. I mean he picked me up and we had dinner and went to a movie." She tried to cover her ass.

"Well did Happy say it _wasn't_ a date?" Juvia asked.

"Well no."

"Did you say it wasn't a date?" Erza added.

"Again, no…"

"It was a date." Levy said with a definite nod of her head. Charley stumbled trying to back herself out of the corner but in the end she just hung her head, her face a new level of red. The girls giggled.

The owner stopped by their lane to tell them that they would be closing soon.

Erza yelled to the boys to hurry and finish their game.

"We're going!" They yelled in unison before apologizing furiously when she gave them a stare that would turn Medusa to stone. The girls turned in their shoes and returned their bowling balls. When the game had ended Jellal had won of course, making the boys gang up on him. Erza eventually had to go in and save her boyfriend from the other four.

After the boys were done cleaning up they headed outside.

"Well it was fun as usual." Erza announced. They all nodded, chatting happily about weekend plans, homework that they hadn't finished yet. Lucy was quiet listening to her friends. She was happy she had come to this school and met these friends. A warm hand wrapped around her upper arm from behind her.

"Can I walk you home?" Natsu said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah, I would like that." After the friends parted way Natsu and Lucy headed off towards the train station. Happy told them to go on ahead saying he had to walk someone home. Lucy laughed when Charley punched him in the arm before stalking off, Happy running to catch up.

When their friends were out of sight Natsu slipped his hand in Lucy's.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Lucy said looking up at him.

"For not saying anything to them. Don't worry this won't be for very long. I'm just not used to having a girlfriend and I want to figure it out without all them trying to give me advice." Lucy smiled up at him. She understood where he was coming from but she knew this wasn't going to be easy on her.

"Of course. I understand." He returned her smile and kissed her forehead.

"Can I tell you something?" He said suddenly after they had boarded the train.

"Yeah shoot." Lucy said.

"There is something I haven't told anyone, not even Happy no one can know either." Lucy inwardly sighed. Great something else she was going to have to keep from her friends. She scolded herself. There was a reason he hadn't told people and he was trusting her with this secret.

"You know that crime lord, the one that they suspect is the mastermind behind the killing throughout Fiore?" He said, his face suddenly very serious.

"Zeref? What about him?" She had seen the name on the news once and a while. It was always because there was some street fight and people would die. No one had caught him nor could they prove that he was really behind it all but people speculated.

"Well you see he's my brother." Natsu said that last statement really quietly. Lucy looked at Natsu with utter shock. She compared his face to Zeref's in her mind and she could see the resemblance.

"I can see why you haven't told anyone yet." Lucy said just as quietly.

"People already think I'm a punk as it is. If they knew he was my brother they would think I was a delinquent just like my older brother."

"You never know, but I won't tell anyone. You need to tell them sometimes though. It might hurt them to know that you've been keeping it from them this whole time." Natsu sighed.

"Yeah I know. I'm just not ready, not yet." He may act tough but Lucy knew there was a vulnerable side to him, a vulnerable side he seemed only to show to her. She squeezed his hand encouragingly.

They were relatively quiet the rest of the way home. Lucy thought about what he had told her. There were a lot of things she didn't know about Natsu. Who his parents were, why he and Happy lived on their own, how two brothers could be so different as Natsu and the infamous Zeref.

They were standing outside her house before he said anything again.

"Thanks again." He said holding her tight to his chest. She nodded.

"Of course."

"Can I see you this weekend?" He asked into her hair.

"Yes." She felt him smile.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at noon." Lucy shivered, the cold mixing with the excitement. He pulled her chin up placing a kiss on her lips. It wasn't as crazy as their first kiss but it was warm and after she left him she smiled until she fell asleep.

Natsu watched Lucy as she walked up to the building. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face, even as he walked home. He would be bind not see that Lucy was upset about keeping their relationship a secret, but he was glad that she understood his feelings.

"She's very pretty brother." The voice that came from the darkness sent shivers up his spine. He extracted himself from the shadows. You would never guess that Zeref was Natsu's brother at first glance. Zeref didn't have a fiery crop of hair like Natsu, instead he had black hair that hung down in his eyes. He wore dark dress clothes with a white dress vest. His trench coat dragged on the ground and fell lazily around his frame echoing the laid back way the crime lord leaned against the brick buildings.

"What do you want Zeref?" Natsu growled. Zeref shrugged.

"Just wanted to see what my baby brother was up to. And I see that you seem to be growing up."

"If you ever touch Lucy I will kill you." Natsu's hands were clenched into fists. Zeref tsked.

"Now, now brother why would I ever do that?" Natsu knew not to trust his brother. He also knew without a doubt that he was behind the conflicts happening on Fiore.

"'What are you doing here?" Natsu growled out.

"Because you are here. Plus I needed a change of scenery."

"If you start anything in Magnolia I won't hesitate turning you in." Zeref looked hurt.

"Why brother I'm offended." He waved his hand dismissing the comment.

"Don't worry I'm on vacation." He gave Natsu a wicked smile before disappearing again into the shadows.

Natsu was tempted to follow him, but he knew if he wouldn't know what to do if he caught up with his brother. Natsu turned on his heel and ran the rest of the way home.

Something was up with Natsu when he picked Lucy up the next afternoon. He was on edge and acted like they were being followed. They walked hand in hand down to the park near Lucy's house. None of their friends lived on this side of town so they didn't hide at all, but Lucy could see he was being jumpy.

"Natsu what happened last night?" He stiffened.

"Zeref, he's in town. He caught me in the street last night on the way home." Lucy whipped her head to look at him.

"He's here? In Magnolia? Why?" Natsu just shrugged.

"Supposedly he's on 'vacation'." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you believe him?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, if he's here that means he's up to something. I want you to be careful Lucy."

"I will."

"I mean it, Zeref is dangerous, and he's seen you and knows you're special to me. Be careful on your way to school and if you have even the slightest doubt call me and I will come to you as fast as I can." He stopped them and pulled her to his chest.

"I will Natsu. Ill be okay, believe me I can protect myself too." He laughed.

"Ii don't doubt it." He sighed. "I can't imagine anything happening to you." Lucy looked up at him.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." She leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. He grinned that stupid grin.

Once at the park talk of Zeref ended. They walked around for a while stopping to eat lunch. They got a lot of strange looks. A beautiful blonde sitting with a punk. Natsu grinned to himself. Let them stare. Let them think whatever they wanted. He only had eyes for Lucy. Natsu picked up on an elderly couple talking a distance away about how she was probably dating him because she pitied him. He snorted and pulled Lucy into his lap kissing her. He heard the elderly woman squeak in surprise.

He turned to make sure they saw Lucy's smile when she looked at him, a smile of someone who was in this relationship because she genuinely cared for him. He saw the couple fall silent and shuffle away.

After eating they walked back home. Natsu stayed for a while at Lucy's. They stayed in the living room watching movies. He was kind of happy that they didn't go anywhere near her bedroom. Lucy was doing that on purpose, she didn't want to think about the night they had shared a bed, especially after what happened at the diner

Truth was that she was nervous just being alone with him in private. She kept waiting for him to make a move but he didn't. They just sat on the couch until the wee hours, snuggled closely together.

* * *

**So kind of a fluff chapter. Hope you liked it. More to come with Zeref a little later. We'll see how long Lucy can handle keeping her relationship with Natsu a secret. I promise to post the next chapter faster than this last one. **


End file.
